Esteban Dias
Esteban Dias is Sebastian's Latin American (Native American, Peruvian, Irish and Spanish) friend and colleague from their expeditions serving as the second love interest within his story route. He is also the descendant of the Inca people due to his mixed heritage. In the second season, he was later replaced by Sohan Heka as the second love interest. Appearance Esteban is a handsome Latin American man who has a mixture between a Native American, Peruvian, Irish and Spanish heritage. He has short dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a slight facial stubble similar to Ludwig Eberwald's. He also has the same muscular build as his friend Sebastian's and has three tattoos on his right arm consist of a snake, a puma and a condor which is a traditional tattoo for the descendants of the Inca people. He is also accessorized with a single hoop earring on his right ear. He has four outfits on his portrait and his initial appearance has him wearing a medium blue short sleeved button shirt which is partially opened to show his chest, beige colored cargo jeans with a brown belt around his waist and brown shoes. He also wears a silver watch on his left wrist. This outfit later adapted into Sebastian's third outfit as the color is green and dark brown. His expedition outfit consist of a khaki cargo vest with a blue long sleeved v-neck shirt with three buttons as the sleeves were reaching through the elbows, brown pants and brown combat boots. He also wears a brown bracelet on his right and a matching sports watch on his left wrist. His third outfit which is now seen in the second season is a periwinkle and dark blue short sleeved fitted shirt and beige trousers. As the outfit he wears was his sleeping attire. His fourth outfit and like both Drogo and Peter, he wears the Mystery Spell school uniform due to him being an exchange student as his button shirt was loose when he wears this outfit and his checkered tie is similar to Sebastian's but is red and black. Personality Esteban initially appears as a very fun loving person and is very close to his friend Sebastian in his expeditions. He is also made fun on by other students such as Samantha Gautier when he informs her that he wasn't piloting a luxury plane and is digusted to see her appearance as well as her aggressive attitude while she needs his help to carry her luggage or ignoring her seductions. This also happens during the events in Chapter 6 through Chapter 7 where he begins to get fed up by her possessive behavior during their expedition and being reluctant to help her when they cross the makeshift bridge. During their dangerous expeditions, it was revealed by Sebastian that Esteban is very athletic. Like Colin Spencer, Esteban can be very charming towards the player during their conversation in a manner similar to the male Latino. A prime example shows him speaking with a Spanish accent as he calls Sebastian as a hermano ''while Samantha as a ''senora, ''the player being as a ''preciosa ''and Drogo as an ''amigo. '' Esteban is also very talkative to the player and the main reason he was interested in her instead of Samantha. In Chapter 8, Esteban became angrily suspicious of Drogo when he came out of the Templar unharmed after it had caved in and always interrogated the player about his hidden motives which the player couldn't answer his question as his dislike to the Bartholys is similar to Sarah Osborne's. In chapter 9, Esteban told the player that he's going back to Mystery Spell with them in order for him to finish his studies much to her delight. In the second season however, Esteban maintains his personality from before and upon learning of Sebastian's true species as a shapeshifter and the player's dormant powers as a witch, he was surprised and shocked as he finally understands their true situation. When Isabella reverts to her human state during the ritual, Esteban shows his attraction to Isabella upon meeting her, and the player was aware of the situation if Sebastian finds out about his liking to his younger sister. Esteban also displays his annoyance when Sohan Heka begins to question Sebastian's missions and his expedition. Throughout the chapters, it was revealed that Esteban has no luck on Isabella who is actually interested in Peter Bartholy and also shown to have friendly matters with either the player or Sarah when he stayed at her apartment and showing his determination in assisting Sebastian and the others to retrieve the original Mirror of Truth while replacing with a replica version of it at the Bartholy Manor. Gallery SebastianEstebanMC.jpg Sebastian&Isabella.jpg IIL Esteban Drama Ad.jpg Esteban vest.jpg Esteban Casual.png Esteban Uniform.png Trivia * Esteban's full name was mentioned by Nicolae Bartholy in Chapter 10 while informing the player for being blinded about her surroundings. *His full name is shared by the character of the same name on Square's ''Life is Strange game series. The only difference is the last letter of their surnames by using an 's' instead of 'z'. **Both men are in different nationality as Esteban is a Peruvian due to his mixed heritage while the other is a Mexican. **Both men had shared their appearances for being short dark brown hair and a slight facial stubble and wore dress shirts as part of their primary attires. * His surname Dias is a reference to the character Dias Flac in Star Ocean: The Second Story and it's remake Star Ocean: Second Evolution and Star Ocean: Blue Sphere. * He is the second love interest to be replaced by another second love interest mid-season. The first being Sebastian Jones who was replaced by Conrad Bartholy during Drogo Bartholy's route. * He is one of the 4 Mystery Spell characters who is not a supernatural. * His laughing face is a retooled version of Matt Ortega's. Category:Mystery Spell Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Sebastian Jones Category:Archaeologists Category:Second Love Interests Category:Students Category:Samantha Gautier